


Blurry Eyes

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: En un principio todo había sido sencillo, el amor que se tenían era algo fuerte, pero entonces vino la caída y muchos años separados, dónde él era el único que recordaba, observando siempre aquellos ojos nublados de emociones de aquel señor del infierno.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Blurry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Moores, por el día del psicólogo que fue el 20 de Mayo, estoy siempre muy orgullosa de sus logros.
> 
> Se recomienda escuchar la canción "Blurry Eyes" de L'Arc-en-Ciel, pues la letra que se utiliza es la de aquella canción, siendo una adaptación mía de muchas versiones que vi.

En un principio, antes de la caída en sí, los ángeles trabajaban juntos en parejas o diferentes grupos, aquello era bastante usual, después de todo para crear las cosas que Dios les ordenaban no podían simplemente trabajar solos, aunque habían algunos, los más poderosos que optaban por trabajar de aquella manera, pero a él siempre le había gustado trabajar con ella.

Era una pequeña ángel que siempre seguía a su lado, acompañando a aquel arcángel de mirada violeta, a hacer desde las cosas más sencillas de la Tierra, pero donde ambos estaban juntos, porque bueno, el amor que tenían entre ellos era algo grande.

No es que fuera mal visto, es decir, los ángeles estaban hechos para sentir amor, los sentimientos buenos, pero el amor que había entre aquel arcángel y aquella ángel era algo especial, después de todo, era algo de sólo ellos dos, que nunca hubieran pensado en cambiar.

Pero bueno, entonces ocurrió la nombrada caída.

Lucifer y sus fieles, aunque algunos ni siquiera tan fieles, sólo habían hecho las preguntas equivocadas en el lugar incorrecto y a la hora mal deseada, habían terminado cayendo del cielo, siendo arrastrados por un viento demasiado fuerte como para que pudieran extender sus alas y evitar caer en aquel infierno.

Dios quiso realizar un acto de misericordia —o tal vez fue únicamente para que los demás ángeles no se revelaran al extrañar su amor—. El cual consistió en borrar los recuerdos de tantos los demonios como los ángeles, quienes habían sido en su forma celestial, con quienes habían estado involucrados.

Un acto de misericordia o tal vez sólo para prevenir otro enfrentamiento en el cielo, eso era algo que sólo ella sabía, pero hubo un arcángel que se negó con todas sus fuerzas a olvidar.

El nombre de aquel caído, su nombre celestial, se había ido de sus recuerdos, pero no lo que vivió a su lado, sabiendo perfectamente bien en quién se había convertido aquella pequeña ángel que siempre había estado a su lado.

Porque bueno, era imposible olvidar ese rostro, que se había vuelto en nada más ni nada menos que en uno de los Lores del Infierno. Beelzebub, señor de las moscas.

En el último tiempo, dentro de los últimos seis mil años, había tenido que comenzar a fraternizar un poco más con aquel ser, porque bueno, ambos eran los líderes de los respectivos ejércitos que se alzarían para el Armagedón y debían ver que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Habían ocasiones, en que llegaba a los lugares donde se reunía con aquel ser del infierno, donde verdaderamente deseaba que lo recordase. Él comenzaba a hablar de los humanos, porque bueno, el trabajo de ambos eran los humanos, tentar, salvar, —le daba un poco igual realmente, de todas formas perecerían durante la guerra que se disputaría— siendo que comenzaba a apelar a sentimientos como el amor.

Bueno, sí bien él era un ser que podía sentir el amor, expresarlo era una cosa completamente distinta. Él era un mensajero, daba los mensajes que Dios tenía para el mundo —no, no era un maldito cartero—, las palabras no eran lo suyo, entregar las ajenas sí, pero siempre que comenzaba a hablar de sentimientos, el lord del infierno comenzaba a ignorarlo, fijando su vista hacia afuera de cualquier lugar en que se encontraban.

_El viento te arrastró  
tan lejos de aquí.  
No puedo alcanzarte,  
aunque te hable de mis sentimientos.  
Tus ojos miran  
del otro lado de la ventana._

Claro está, que después de todos sus planes, de sus reuniones, el Armagedón sería detenido por un grupo de niños, unos humanos y un ángel junto con un demonio que verdaderamente prefería no analizar en profundidad, pues los problemas que habían causado eran demasiados.

Las reuniones con Beelzebub habían continuado y después de su reunión en aquel lugar, cuando amenazaron al anticristo con decirle a su padre sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus memorias sobre lo que el señor del infierno había sido antes de caer estaban más presentes en su mente.

Las sonrisas cálidas que se daban, las pequeñas caricias sobre las manos o el rostro, las charlas, todo había quedado en el pasado, pero bueno. No es como si pudiera dejar de sentir lo que sentía, aquel amor que a veces entibiaba su pecho —aunque al principio se había preocupado de si era alguna reacción desfavorable que su cuerpo humano pudiera tener, termino descubriendo por muchas novelas cursis, que aquello era algo normal que el cuerpo humano sentía cuando tenía sentimientos de amor—.

Pero aquellos días habían pasado hace más de seis mil años atrás y todo lo que quedaban eran días nublados, como solían decir los humanos cuando no encontraban otra forma de explicar sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

_Estoy teniendo una premonición  
aun lo puedo sentir,  
pero mis días ya se están nublando._

A veces solían pasear por parque cercano de sus reuniones, que siempre terminaba siendo el parque donde habían capturado a aquel demonio y aquel ángel en realidad, pues se habían dado cuenta de cierta forma que era el mejor lugar para reuniones, incluso los humanos parecían hacer aquello siempre.

Algunas veces se quedaban simplemente sentados en una banca, luego de arreglar las cosas que necesitaban para seguir trabajando, es decir, el cielo y el infierno seguían en pie y nadie sabía cuándo llegaría la esperada guerra. ¿Un nuevo anticristo quizás?

Miró de reojo al señor del infierno a su lado, notando como este miraba el cielo, con una mirada demasiado triste, si es que los demonios alguna vez demostraban lo que sentían frente alguien más, pues su lema era “no confiar en nadie”.

_Tienes una mirada triste,  
como un pájaro  
que esta enjaulado  
y es invitado por la luz del sol  
para intentar salir al exterior._

— ¿Alguna vez has recordado? Ya sabes, como era estar arriba — Soltó simplemente aquel día, era como cualquier otro de los seis mil años que habían vivido, pero esta vez, después de una guerra no ocurrida, se atrevió a lanzar aquella pregunta.

Él recordaba al señor del infierno, ¿cómo no hacerlo si había sido lo que más había amado? En algunas ocasiones creía que aquello había derivado en su carácter, en apartarse de los humanos, después de todo, la primera guerra había iniciado por ellos y él había perdido algo demasiado importante.

Recordaba cada promesa que habían hecho, de una vez terminada la creación visitar cada rincón juntos, recorrer el trabajo hecho por otros ángeles, compartiendo aquel sentimiento que poseían.

— No me interesa recordar aquellas estupideces — Como siempre en los labios de aquel señor del infierno se arrastraba un poco más la s, como si estuviera zumbando como alguna mosca, el cual era su animal distintivo.

No recordar el cielo era uno de sus castigos, pues su nombre había sido eliminado, sus recuerdos, todo rastro de que fue alguien celestial, vuelta únicamente un demonio.

Alzó su vista sin poder evitarlo al cielo que los cubría. ¿Cómo sería estar ahí? ¿No haber caído? No tenía la respuesta aquello, por esas razones no le agradaba ponerse a pensar en el cielo y en lo que había sido en antaño, no era sano para nadie en verdad.

Por su parte el arcángel únicamente soltó un suspiro de aquel cuerpo, mirando a aquel señor del infierno, que en antaño había sido su ángel compañera, un ser por el cual había contenido mucho amor—que realmente aún tenía en su ser—, contemplar el cielo con unos ojos nublados de sentimientos que no podía explicar ni expresar.

Había logrado estar nuevamente a su lado, a través de excusas como el trabajo, y aunque podía verla y pasar momentos con ella, nada sería igual realmente y aquellos ojos nublados por sentimientos seguirían en el señor de las moscas.

¿Acaso eso era unos de los planes de Dios?

No podía saberlo, después de todo él era simplemente un mensajero, que ya no sabía que más entregar, pues esta parte de la historia nunca había sido contada en realidad.

_Como la estación del año,  
nuestras promesas se alejarán.  
Aun así te ofrezco mis manos extendidas  
mi corazón rechazarás._

_¿Por qué contemplas el cielo  
con tus ojos nublados?_

_Con el cambio de estaciones,  
volverá mi persona amada  
Te volteas con esa mirada  
y suelto un suspiro por ti._

_Tus ojos nublados._


End file.
